Beyond Expectation
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasih tercinta…melebihi ekspektasinya. Pairing : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko. Warning Inside. One Shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tetapi Akashi Seijuuro adalah milikku seutuhnya. /duar/**

**Summary : Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasih tercinta…melebihi ekspektasinya.**

**Pairing : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko (Krn bingung, namanya jadi Kuroko Tetsuna aja)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Romance & Crime(?) /eh ga tau gue/**

**A/N : Fanfic ini hanyalah sebuah pelarian dari kenyataan bahwa Author harus membuat banyak laporan. Pertama kali gue bikin beginian. Seru juga ye.**

**Warning : OOC, bloody scene(?), Judul gak nyambung, Plot cerita cepat, Bahasa amburadul, dkk**

.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Ia disajikan pemandangan mengejutkan seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Melihat warna warni pelangi tengah meredup.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Kakinya menapak pada lantai yang dibasahi cairan pekat dan lengket berwarna merah.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Mendengar jeritan pilu memanggil namanya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Besi tajam itu menghunus tepat di pusat kehidupan.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Beronggok-onggok daging merenggang nyawa tengah bertumbangan di hadapannya.

Ya, ia sedang menyaksikan kematian.

Ini adalah mimpi, pikirnya sesaat.

Namun, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha membangunkannya?

Kalau begitu, ini halusinasi.

Tetapi, kenapa peristiwa ini terasa nyata? Suara benda itu menghunus disertai rintihan. Tapak kaki dan suara debum tubuh berjatuhan.

Jadi, ini kenyataan?

Namun..

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Sosok yang dilihatnya tengah berdiri di antara teman-temannya yang meregang nyawa adalah sosok kekasihnya tercinta.

Bibirnya yang gemetar mengucap, "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sang kekasih hanya menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Sebuah kalimat akan meluncur dari bibirnya yang tipis,

"Karena…"

.

.

.

**Beyond Expectation**

**-UseMyImagination-**

.

.

.

[About 5 Months ago]

"—aku mengaguminya."

Sepasang mata bulat berwarna merah muda tengah menatap heran pemilik wajah datar. Kata-kata yang terucap tanpa berpikir itu membuatnya sedikit ingin tertawa.

"Kurasa.. kau bukan sekedar mengaguminya," ucap gadis pemilik manik merah muda itu. Sebelah tangannya menangkup di depan mulut, menahan sebuah kekehan pelan. Gadis itu merasa geli dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya yang sungguh polos sekali.

"Apa maksudmu, Momoi-san?" tanya si lawan bicara. Lawan bicara gadis merah muda itu adalah seorang gadis manis berambut _baby blue_ yang tergerai panjang hingga ke punggungnya. Sesekali ia merapikan helaian rambut lembutnya yang tertiup angin sore. Terkadang maniknya yang senada dengan rambut sewarna langit cerah melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum gelap.

Gadis beriris biru muda itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama sahabat baik dan juga teman sekelasnya, Momoi Satsuki. Ya, mungkin ini kelima kalinya mereka pulang bersama semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Biasanya, mereka jarang sekali pulang bersama karena Momoi harus mengawasi latihan klub yang diikutinya—Klub basket, tepatnya—Ia menjabat sebagai manager. Sedangkan Tetsuna bukanlah tipe siswi yang suka dengan kegiatan klub, tetapi bukan berarti ia anti sosial, hanya saja terkadang orang-orang sulit menemukan keberadaannya.

"Ayolah, mustahil kau tidak mengerti—" Telapak tangan Momoi menepuk pelan lengan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya hanya diam tanpa merespon. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan karena tepukan yang tak disangka cukup kuat. "—jelas-jelas, kau sering memperhatikannya, bahkan sejak dulu!"

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat Momoi. Ia hanya mengelus pelan lengannya yang sakit dan mengatakan, "Karena aku kagum pada kehebatannya."

"Tidak hanya itu! Kau menyukainya! Kau suka pada Akashi-senpai!"

"Suka?"

"Ya," jawabnya disertai anggukan, "—jika kutanya, bagaimana perasaanmu saat Akashi-senpai bicara padamu sebulan yang lalu, kau akan menjawab apa?"

Memori tentang peristiwa-peristiwa yang lalu kembali terputar di otak gadis serba biru muda itu.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuna mengagumi pemuda itu. Semenjak ia melihat sosoknya yang sedang berpidato sebagai ketua OSIS di upacara sambutan siswa-siswi baru. Bagi Tetsuna, sosok pemuda itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Rambutnya merah membara, parasnya bak pangeran, dan iris mata berbeda warna yang indah. Terdengar gossip bahwa pemuda itu merupakan salah satu calon pewaris dari grup perusahaan yang cukup besar di Jepang. Tidak hanya itu, semua orang selalu berkata bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang jenius yang memiliki segala macam kemampuan dan kewibawaan sebagai seorang pemimpin. Orangnya juga kooperatif dan sopan.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Saat mendengar namanya, Tetsuna hanya tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak namun tidak dibencinya. Mendengar suara pemuda itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam alunan indah bagaikan musik klasik. Suara rendah yang terdengar tegas dan percaya diri. Meskipun kesannya bertolak belakang, namun bagi Tetsuna, semua itulah yang dirasakannya.

Kuroko Tetsuna mengagumi Akashi Seijuuro.

Semenjak upacara penyambutan siswa-siswi baru, Tetsuna sering memperhatikan Seijuuro dari kejauhan. Bukan karena ia tidak berani mendekatinya namun ia sudah berkecil hati.

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro dengan segala kehebatannya yang mencolok tak mungkin menyadari keberadaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuna yang tipis.

Tetsuna hanya bisa mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Beberapa kali ia berkunjung diam-diam ke klub basket tempat Seijuuro biasa beraktifitas sepulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang berwarna-warni. Sekedar untuk mengintip latihan yang sedang berjalan, terkadang beralasan ingin bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya—Momoi Satsuki—yang menjabat manager baru disana. Dalam jadwal pertandingan sekalipun, Tetsuna tidak pernah absen untuk datang meskipun itu hanya pertandingan latihan. Tentu saja, kedua manik _baby blue_ milikknya tak pernah lepas dari sosok bermanik heterokrom itu sepanjang pertandingan.

Namun, ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Apa?

Akashi Seijuuro menyadari keberadaannya.

"Bukankah kau sering datang melihat pertandingan kami?" tanya pemuda yang dikaguminya beberapa detik yang lalu. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

Seusai pertandingan persabahatan dengan salah sekolah terkenal di dekat sekolah mereka, Seijuuro menghampiri Tetsuna yang sedang bicara dengan Momoi. Pertanyaan Seijuuro hanya dibalas kedipan mata terkejut dari Tetsuna. Mimik wajahnya yang selalu datar terkadang sulit untuk berubah, namun untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Seijuuro, ia bisa saja berubah.

Momoi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan senyuman lebar mencurigakan.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, dadanya kembali sesak. Tenggorokannya mengering tiba-tiba. Kenapa ia merasa gugup sekarang? Dirinya bukanlah orang yang mudah gugup. Dirinya selalu bisa memasang _poker face_ yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Namun, bukankah ini kesempatan? Orang yang selama ini dikaguminya sedang bertanya padanya! Mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti..ia bisa lebih banyak bicara dengan pemuda itu!

Dengan tangan gemetar yang meremas jemarinya sendiri, Tetsuna berusaha menjawab, "Ya. Begitulah. Kalian hebat."

"Begitu?"

Tetsuna mengangguk.

Ia melirik wajah sang idola. Peluh yang memenuhi wajah mempesonanya masih belum terhapus dengan benar. Seakan mengerti, Tetsuna mengambil sebuah sapu tangan bersih yang hampir menyerupai handuk dan berwarna biru muda dari tas selempang yang ia bawa. Diserahkannya benda itu pada Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kembali tersenyum padanya.

Sungguh, saat itu, wajah Tetsuna tengah merona merah.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Sembari mengusap peluh, Seijuuro menatap iris biru langit itu lembut, "—jadi, apa kau suka basket?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat ditambah anggukan.

Oh, Tuhan! Tidak hanya basket yang ia suka! Entah apa yang menyebabkannya menyukai basket. Apa karena basket adalah olahraga yang menyenangkan, atau apakah bermain basket membuat seseorang menjadi keren, atau mungkin seseorang lah yang membuatnya suka pada basket.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ikut klub basket saja? Disini, juga ada klub basket untuk perempuan."

"Tidak," Kini gelengan kepala yang Seijuuro dapatkan. Alis pemuda itu naik satu mendengar jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya. Ucapan gadis itu tertunda sejenak. Disampirkannya di bahu sapu tangan pemberian Tetsuna. Berjalan lebih dekat untuk mendengar suara gadis berambut biru muda itu lebih jelas, yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tubuhku lemah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan olahraga berat."

Kedua alis Seijuuro kembali terangkat. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Seijuuro bukanlah tipe orang yang sembarangan mengira, namun ia mengerti betul setiap orang memiliki alasan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pinggir lapangan. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sembari duduk. Menatap lapangan yang sedang di pel oleh anggota klub yang mendapat giliran beberes. Terkadang, mata heterokromnya menangkap sosok rekan tim basket andalannya saling berargumen di sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Begitu? Jadi, kau hanya bisa melihat latihan tanpa bisa mengikutinya?"

Tubuh Tetsuna memutar menghadap Seijuuro. Lagi-lagi, sebuah anggukan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Ujung bibir Seijuuro kembali tertarik naik. Sungguh, hal itu membuat Tetsuna ingin memejamkan mata karena silau yang dihasilkan.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke sini setiap kau ada waktu. Kau bisa melihat jalannya latihan kami tanpa bersembunyi lagi. Aku mengijinkannya."

Ah, benar. Akashi Seijuuro menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan, ia tau Tetsuna sering bersembunyi. Hal itu dilakukannya hanya saat Seijuuro berada di dekatnya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bangku, menginsyaratkan gadis berwajah datar itu untuk duduk tepat di samping Seijuuro. Sedikit ragu, ia berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan diri di sisi sang idola.

"Siapa namamu? Aku.. Akashi Seijuuro."

Apa lagi? Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah yang tidak mengenal nama itu. Sungguh, cara ia mengenalkan diri saja sudah membuat Tetsuna semakin mengaguminya.

"Kuroko… Tetsuna."

"Salam kenal, Tetsuna."

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya saat mendengar namanya di sebut langsung oleh orang yang dikagumi selama ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak sang idola yang merangkap kapten tim basket memberikan Tetsuna izin untuk berkunjung, akhirnya, benar-benar, selama itu, ia selalu datang. Hanya untuk kembali mengagumi sosoknya yang setiap hari selalu saja semakin mempesona. Bahkan, Momoi, tidak digubris sama sekali olehnya jika ia sudah berkonsentrasi menatap pemain bernomor punggung empat itu. Membuat sang sahabat baik selalu cemberut seperti ikan kembung.

Tidak hanya bonus bisa berbicara banyak dengan sang kapten, namun Tetsuna juga mendapatkan teman baru. Mereka adalah rekan tim Seijuuro. Dalam waktu singkat, Tetsuna sudah merebut perhatian mereka. Contohnya,

Aomine Daiki—Ia selalu saja berusaha mendekati Tetsuna. Jika dilihat, perangai Aomine memang menunjukkan cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat Tetsuna. Namun, gadis yang dimaksud tidak menyadari sama sekali. Karena baginya, ada seseorang yang mendominasi pikirannya.

Lalu,

Kise Ryouta—Model berisik yang pintar meniru. Ia selalu saja berusaha meremas tubuh mungil Tetsuna dalam pelukannya. Bahkan rasanya, Kise sedang meniru gerakan pesumo saat memeluknya, karena sesak saja yang ia rasakan.

Selanjutnya,

Midorima Shintarou—_Shooter_ berbalut kain di jari yang agak _tsundere_. Ia sedikit aneh terutama pemujaan berlebihannya terhadap ramalan bintang bernama Oha-Asa. Selalu membawa benda yang diyakini sebagai _lucky item_-hari-ini. Ke-tsundere-an nya memang menyebalkan namun secara tidak langsung, ia selalu memberikan perhatian pada Tetsuna dengan berbagai hal. Misalnya, memberikan _lucky item_ ditambah ektra pipi yang merona.

Dan, untuk yang terakhir,

Murasakibara Atsushi—monster berjalan tukang makan. Ia selalu membawa kudapan kemana-mana. Terkenal akan kepelitannya dalam berbagi. Namun, untuk Tetsuna, ia sudi berbagi. Tak hanya berbagi makanan, tetapi juga berbagi elusan lembut di puncak kepala si gadis datar.

Waktu yang singkat untuk membuat mereka menyukai Tetsuna. Sangat singkat.

Kuroko Tetsuna bahagia dengan semua karunia yang ada.

.

.

"Tetsuna,"

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar sang senior memanggil namanya. Diambilnya sebotol air mineral dan juga handuk kecil untuk diberikan pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"—terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Keberadaanmu disini sangat mempermudah kami."

Ya, memang benar. Tidak hanya menjadi penonton, Tetsuna juga sering membantu mereka meskipun hanya sekedar mengambilkan ini dan itu. Setidaknya, ia layak disebut sebagai manager kedua.

"Tidak. Aku lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Akashi-senpai."

Senyuman lembut itu lagi. Tak seorang pun yang bisa membuat Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum seperti itu selain Kuroko Tetsuna. Semua orang tau itu.

Hari demi hari dijalani dengan baik. Sedikitpun tidak ada penyesalan, hanya kebaikan dan kebahagian yang ia rasa. Terutama saat bicara pada pemuda itu. Semakin hari, semenjak Momoi menanyakan perasaannya tentang seniornya itu, ia menyadari, bahwa ia tidak sekedar mengagumi—Tetsuna sudah jatuh cinta pada Seijuuro sejak awal, itulah yang terjadi.

[About 4 Months Ago]

"Tetsuna," kali ini suara yang memanggilnya agak terdengar tidak wajar. Keningnya berkerut memandangi wajah senior bermata dua warna dengan intens.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Tetsuna baru saja bersenda gurau dengan semua teman barunya dari klub basket. Terkadang tanpa sadar dipeluk Kise, atau dirangkul Aomine, berakhir mereka berdua bertengkar memperebutkannya secara terang-terangan. Tak lama, Midorima mengatakan, "Apa hari ini kau baik-baik saja? Oha-Asa pagi ini memprediksi Aquarius berada di urutan terbawah. Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu! Hanya saja, Oha-Asa itu benar." Hanya helaan nafas dan senyuman tipis yang ia pancarkan saat mendengarnya. Lalu, mendengar semua itu, Murasakibara menyodorkannya camilan favorit bernama Maiubo, tak lupa, mengelus pelan surai panjang sepunggung milik Tetsuna.

Dan, kali ini, Seijuuro memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang tidak biasa. Kejutan apa lagi ia dapat dari semua seniornya ini?

"—bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya sopan pada Tetsuna. Tangannya menarik pelan pergelangan tangan mungil milik sang gadis. Membawanya pelan keluar dari gym tempat anggota klub latihan. Kakinya menuntun mereka berdua menuju tempat penyimpanan barang di belakang gedung gym.

Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di sana. Semua rekan dan anggota klub sedang melanjutkan latihan. Bahkan, tidak ada seorang pun siswa ataupun siswi yang berlalu lalang.

"Ada apa, Akashi-senpai?" tanyanya heran. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang di setiap sentuhan jemari Seijuuro di pergelangan tangannya.

Tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Seijuuro mengucap, "Bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain?" Ekspresi wajahnya tidak biasa, sama seperti nada bicaranya. Terlihat dan terdengar memaksa.

"Apa maksud senpai?"

Pergelangannya ditarik menyebabkan tubuhnya hampir terjerembab, namun nyatanya tidak. Tubuh Tetsuna berhenti tepat di hadapan tubuh Seijuuro dalam jarak kurang dari 15 cm. Tetapi, tak ada jarak lagi antara wajah mereka. Bibir manis Tetsuna sedang terkunci rapat karena ciuman berturut yang diberikan Seijuuro.

"Tetsuna," Jeda sebentar saat tautan keduanya terpisah, "—kau selalu mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, benar?"

Wajah si gadis memerah padam hingga ke telinga. Kembali mengangguk mengiyakan. Segala yang dikatakan pujaan hatinya memang selalu benar. Itulah kenyataannya.

Tetsuna mengerti benar apa yang diinginkan Seijuuro darinya sejak awal. Sejak upacara itu.

"Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuna. Sejak, kedua mata ini menangkapmu di upacara itu."

Pada saat itu, dua orang yang saling menyukai akhirnya bersatu, dibuktikan dengan kembalinya tersambung tautan bibir yang sempat putus.

Tak ada Tetsuna dan Akashi-senpai, sekarang hanya ada Tetsuna dan Seijuuro-kun.

.

.

.

Semua warga sekolah mengetahuinya. Sang kapten basket, sekaligus ketua OSIS kini tidak sendiri lagi. Selalu ada sosok gadis bersurai _baby blue_ panjang yang menemaninya kemana pun. Sebagian dari mereka kecewa karena tidak bisa menggaet si pemuda terkenal seantero sekolah. Namun, hal itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Asalkan apa yang menjadi milikknya sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Semenjak menjabat sebagai kekasih Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuna berusaha untuk memperdalam pengetahuannya tentang Seijuuro. Seperti, Seijuuro suka memakan sup tofu, ia benci anjing tak menurut, sangat tegas dalam bertindak, kelihatan menakutkan saat marah, dan yang paling membuatnya senang yaitu Seijuuro adalah pemuda pecemburu.

Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuna.

Jangan biarkan dirimu disentuh oleh orang lain selain diriku.

Kau selalu mengerti apa keinginanku 'kan?

Kata-kata itu selalu Tetsuna dengar dari bibir kekasihnya. Berkali-kali bahkan akan membuat siapapun muak, namun tidak untuknya. Dengan mendengarnya saja, ia tau bahwa Seijuuro sangat posesif. Ia sendiri merasa tidak membutuhkan sosok lain selain Seijuuro.

Seijuuro adalah segalanya bagi Tetsuna dan ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Seijuuro. Tetsuna juga tidak mau membuat Seijuuro selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi jikalau ia melepaskan pandangan sebentar saja dari gadis bermarga Kuroko itu.

Tetsuna selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya tanpa harus diucapkan.

Tanpa basa basi, jika kekasihnya menginginkannya pulang maka ia akan pulang. Jika kekasihnya menginginkannya menemaninya maka ia akan menemaninya. Jika kekasihnya menginginkan ciuman darinya maka ia akan menciumnya. Jika kekasihnya menginginkan dirinya untuk berjauhan dengan rekannya maka ia akan menjauhi rekannya, lelaki maupun perempuan.

Semua itu tanpa diucap, hanya pandangan manik biru muda beradu dengan heterokrom maka semua akan terwujud.

Tetsuna selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Seijuuro dan ia akan mewujudkannya.

Namun, diluar itu, terdapat banyak hal yang tidak terduga.

Rekan tim Seijuuro—yang notabene menyukai Tetsuna—selalu berusaha mendekati Tetsuna bahkan sepertinya menantang sang kapten untuk memperebutkan hati Tetsuna meskipun mereka tau bahwa Tetsuna adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Terkadang, hal itu membuat Sang emperor kesal.

Seperti hari ini.

"Nee, nee, Kurokocchi~ Kau sudah melihat majalah terbaruku? Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Kise sembari menarik tangan Tetsuna dan mengajaknya ngobrol di bangku pinggir lapangan. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah si model. Senyuman bersinar yang selalu sukses membuat para fansnya berteriak histeris. Senyumannya yang berharga mahal karena hanya ditunjukkan saat permotretan saja, namun semua itu gratis untuk gadis bermata bulat besar tak berdosa itu.

"Ya. Kau keren, Kise-kun."

Jawabannya hampir disambut pelukan hangat. Dan… terhenti saat, pemuda tan menarik tubuh si model peniru ulung untuk menjauhi tubuh mungil dan ramping itu.

"Oi, Kise, jangan sembarang peluk."

Mereka kembali berargumentasi. Mencari-cari alasan siapa yang seharusnya diam. Semua dilakukan secara gamblang.

Setelah itu, pemuda berkulit tan itu mengacak-acak rambut si gadis.

"Kau jangan mau ditipu oleh Kise, Tetsuna. Dia playboy."

"AOMINECCHI!"

Tak mengindahkan keduanya yang kembali bertengkar, Midorima memberikan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah kepada Tetsuna. Beralasan, Oha-Asa lagi, ditambah bonus semburat merah nyata dan suara bernada sok kejam, "Bukannya aku perduli padamu! Itu _lucky item_-mu hari ini."

"Midochin _tsundere_!"

"APA? DIAM KAU, MURASAKIBARA! Kunyah saja yang benar makananmu!"

Mereka pun berdebat.

Iris mata Tetsuna menangkap Seijuuro yang menatapnya dari tengah lapangan. Pandangan matanya menajam. Emosinya sudah tak tertahankan. Langkahnya semakin cepat seiring semakin dekat jaraknya dari kerumunan itu.

"Kalian. Kembali latihan," Mulut kekasihnya menyuarakan perintah yang kali ini 100% terdengar mutlak daripada biasanya. Pemuda beragam warna itu menyerah dan pergi ke aktifitas masing-masing.

Kini, iris mata beda warna Seijuuro menilik tajam manik biru Tetsuna.

Pergelangan tangan Tetsuna ditarik secara paksa meninggalkan tempat terakhirnya duduk, keduanya menjauh dan menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat berganti pakaian. Ditutup rapat pintu yang ada. Setelahnya suara gebrakan pada loker terdengar nyaring. Tubuh seorang gadis yang lemah semakin melemah ketika mendengar suara gebrakan yang sengaja dilakukan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Mereka selalu saja menyulut kemarahanku?! Sudah berkali-kali aku berkata bahwa kau adalah milikku, apa mereka tidak mendengarnya? Aku tidak suka melihatnya! Kau mengerti itu, Tetsuna?"

Berusaha menenangkan jiwa sang kekasih yang mulai labil karena emosi, Tetsuna melayangkan kedua tangannya ke wajah pemuda itu. Mengusapnya perlahan untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Aku sangat mengerti, Seijuuro-kun."

Tetsuna tau Seijuuro sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau apapun mengganggu pikiran sang pujaan hati. Tatapan matanya menangkap apa yang diinginkannya. Ia sangat mengerti. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak mau semua ini terjadi. Ia selalu berusaha mencegahnya namun apa daya segala sesuatunya tak bisa berjalan sesuai yang mereka harapkan.

Dijatuhkannya seluruh beban pada bahu Tetsuna. Pemuda berambut mencolok itu menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di balik ceruk leher si gadis. Menyesap aroma vanilla yang tercipta. Kembali menyuarakan kalimat yang sudah Tetsuna hafal diluar kepala.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, benar, Tetsuna?"

Hening.

Setelah itu, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Hari itu sudah cukup gelap. Hanya ada 7 manusia tersisa. Dan, semua tawa canda berubah dalam sekejap.

Benda tajam itu tengah menghunus tepat di permukaan kulit. Cairan merah pekat menyiprat kemana-mana. Memberikan pola pada kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Jeritan pilu terdengar nyata. Sakit, sepertinya. Terlebih saat benda besi itu dicabut dan dikembalikan ke tempatnya menancap. Memberikan efek sakit tak terbayangkan yang di derita beberapa manusia yang merenggang nyawa di sana.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Ia disajikan pemandangan mengejutkan seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Warna warni pelangi itu tengah meredup.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Kakinya menapak pada lantai yang dibasahi cairan pekat dan lengket berwarna merah.

Darah.

Ya, ia sedang menyaksikan proses kematian.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di antara manusia pelangi yang meregang nyawa. Sesekali, seseorang itu kembali menghunuskan pisau berukuran besar pada daging-daging itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, ia menonton dengan mata terbelalak.

Semua ini… Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi.

Tidak pernah.

Sekalipun.

Bibirnya yang gemetar berdesis, "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Kata-kata itu ia tujukan untuk orang terkasihinya yang kini berubah menjadi seorang iblis tanpa belas kasih.

Sosok yang ditanya hanya menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya yang tipis,

"Karena…kau menginginkannya."

Matanya yang terbelalak mulai menyimpit perlahan setelah mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan wajah. Entah karena apa. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke bawah melihat aliran arus deras dari cairan pekat bernama darah yang melewati sepatunya.

Tak lama, ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu sehingga ia juga berdiri di antara calon mayat-mayat itu. Ia menatap lekat sosok yang menatapnya penuh arti. Tangannya melayang mengusap pipi milik sosok itu yang dikotori bercak-bercak darah.

Seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Meskipun, sesungguhnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

"Kerja bagus, Tetsuna. Kau memang selalu mengerti apa yang aku inginkan."

Ya. Malam itu, Kuroko Tetsuna telah mencabut enam nyawa sekaligus. Diantaranya adalah sahabat baiknya sendiri, hanya karena terkadang Tetsuna sering dikuasai oleh sabahatnya itu. Ia mencabut nyawa-nyawa itu seperti layaknya _Shinigami_. Satu per satu. Perlahan dan menyakitkan. Di hadapan orang yang ia cintai.

Kenapa gadis itu melakukannya?

Karena Tetsuna mengerti apa yang diinginkan Seijuuro.

Awalnya, Seijuuro tak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan melakukan hal diluar ekspektasinya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil tepat di bibirnya yang mengulas senyum tulus.

"Dengan begini, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi, Seijuuro-kun. Semuanya akan usai."

Seijuuro mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya. Matanya mengerling menatap tubuh-tubuh yang bertumbangan bersimbah darah. Kembali menatap iris mata secerah langit biru, ia berkata,

"Jadi, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya, Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna mengangguk.

Gadis itu mencabut pisau yang tengah menancap di dada sahabatnya. Membuat tubuh itu menggeliat dan menyembur darah yang mengotori seluruh tubuhnya. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi pisau itu. Tanpa merubah ekspresi, ia menggerakkannya dan pisau itu pun menancap di tubuh yang berbeda. Darah dari tubuh yang ditusuk pisau tepat di dada mulai mengalir membasahi lantai.

Suara debum kembali terdengar.

Tubuh itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

Senyuman kembali terlihat.

Diseretnya tubuh mungil dan ramping itu. Meninggalkan jejak garis berwarna merah di sepanjang lantai berkilat itu.

.

.

.

Karena kau menginginkannya.

Tatapan matamu mengatakan, "Aku ingin menghabisi mereka. Termasuk dirimu. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang akan memilikimu. Selamanya."

Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa membuatmu khawatir.

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**NAH LOH INI APA? OH MAY! LUPAKAN. MAU COBA GENDER BENDER DAN MALAH MENYIMPANG. OKE INI CUMA PELARIAN DARI TUGAS. PASTI PADA GAK NGERTI? OKE. STOP BACOT. BYE.**

**KONTRIBUSINYA, PLEASE? REVIEW? FAVE?**


End file.
